Right Here by Your Side
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a short sweet love story about Shuuhei. Shuuhei X OC One-Shot</html>


**Author's Note- Hello! This will be the first fic/chapter that I've posted since being in college. I hope it turned out okay. This is a Shuuhei X OC fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or its characters. Only my own. **

Right Here by Your Side

It was a beautiful day in the Soul Society when a young woman's voice ran out across the Academy's courtyard.

"Shuuuuuuuuhei!" The young woman ran up to her best friend and hopped on his back.

"Hana! Get off of me!" the young man said to his orange-eyed best friend. She tugged on his black hair.

"Don't be like that. You know you love me!" she said as he hopped down. Shuuhei turned and looked down at his best friend, Hana Tsukino. Her orange eyes shined as she smiled up at him. She twisted a lock of her shoulder-length blue-black hair around her finger. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can't you act serious for once? We have the training mission in a few days. You're a sixth year student. When are you going to grow up and be a leader?" he said with a frown. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why should I be serious? You're serious enough for the both of us. Let's go get lunch! I'm starving," she replied. She took his hand and started pulling him towards the mess hall.

Shuuhei smiled softly as they held hands. He'd had a crush on Hana for the longest time. She was sweet, friendly, strong, and smart. But childish! He was constantly scolding her. She hardly ever took anything seriously unless she found it important, but because she was a strong fighter and had a powerful riatsu she was given important duties despite the way she acted. Shuuhei, Hana, and a few other sixth year students had been assigned as leaders for a training mission. They were to take a bunch of the first years to the World of the Living to clear out a small hollow infestation. It was a simple task to test the first years' abilities. Little did they know, the mission wouldn't go as planned.

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo! Looks like we're all done here," Hana cheered.<p>

"Hold on. We need to check in with the others," Shuuhei told her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "This is Hisagi at the rendezvous point. Barrier unit, what is the situation there?" he asked into his communicator. There was only silence. "Barrier unit! Acknowledge! Barrier unit, can you hear me? Report in at once! Barrier unit! Report!"

"What could've happened?" a female sixth year asked.

"I don't know. It certainly is strange for them not to answer," Shuuhei replied. Hana gasped.

"Oh, no!" Shuuhei spun around to look in the same direction that Hana was looking. His eyes widened when he saw the giant hollow. One of the first year girls let out a scream as the female sixth year was impaled on the hollow's claw. Shuuhei drew his sword.

_'Aw, crap. That's a huge hollow. Why didn't we sense it approaching?' _he thought.

"You bastard! You killed her!" a male sixth year yelled as he charged the hollow.

"No!" Shuuhei and Hana yelled at the same time. The hollow made quick work of the foolish man.

"First years, get out of here! Run as far as you can!" Shuuhei yelled. The first years stood frozen in place with shock.

"Damn it! Didn't you hear him? Run! That's an order!" Hana commanded. The first years finally reacted and ran as fast as they could. Hana turned back to the hollow, sword drawn. "I'm right here by your side, Shuuhei. We can do this." He nodded and began speaking quickly into his communicator. The hollow's head leaned back and a huge cero formed at its mouth. Shuuhei and Hana quickly dodged. Without knowing what hit him, Shuuhei felt claws rake down his face and was tossed into a wall.

_'Damn! I can barely see it!' _he thought frantically. The hollow reared back for another cero.

"Shuuhei!" Hana screamed. She started to run to him as he struggled to dodge the blasts. He attacked the hollow but was soon knocked back. Hana appeared at his side, blood pouring from her shoulder.

"Hana, go without me! You need treatment!" he yelled.

"And you don't? I'm not going anywhere. Right here by your side is where I'm staying, Shuuhei," she yelled back. They turned back to the hollow.

"Is that all you've got?" Shuuhei asked.

"Bring it on!" Hana yelled as they started to charge. The hollow got ready to retaliate. Suddenly, three first years stood in front of them, blocking the hollow's attack.

"You three!" Shuuhei growled.

"We just wanted to help, Sir! Sorry to disobey," the blonde guy said.

"You need to get out of here!" Hana told them.

"We came back to save you two so you'll remember to forgive us!" the red-haired guy said. The three first years shoved away the hollow's claws and began the chant for a hado.

"Hado 33, Shakkaho! Red Flame Cannon!" they yelled. A bright red burst of riatsu shot from their hands.

"Sir, Ma'am, I suggest we run!" the blonde yelled.

"Right!" they said together and the five students took off.

"How'd such a huge hollow manage to sneak up on us like that?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know. It seems like it was able to conceal its riatsu somehow," Shuuhei answered.

"There's no way we're strong enough to defeat it so what do we do? Just keep running?" the blonde asked.

"Shuuhei's already called the Soul Society and requested back-up. Until then, we just have to stay alive," Hana answered. They turned a corner and then stopped.

"Hey, what the hell? Why is everything blurry?" Shuuhei asked. Hollows suddenly began appearing from nowhere.

"How can this be happening?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"He must've called his friends," the redhead replied.

"This is crazy. There are so many of them," Hana said in shock.

"No way…No way! I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die at all, you guys!" the blonde guy whined. Everyone was rooted to their spot. The blonde let out a scream. Suddenly, one of the hollow was pierced by a long blade.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice called out behind them. They all turned and Hana and Shuuhei gasped.

"It's Captain Aizen, leader of Squad 5," Shuuhei exclaimed.

"And his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru," Hana added in disbelief.

"You've all done very well. I'm sure you were scared, but you're safe now. We'll take over from here. You five, go and get some rest," Aizen said. It was at that moment that Hana and Shuuhei both passed out from blood loss.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei woke up to find himself in the Squad 4 hospital.<p>

"Hana!" Shuuhei yelled out, panicked. He looked around the room with his unbandaged eye.

"I'm over here," he heard her say. He turned his head and saw Hana in the bed next to his. She smiled at him. "I told you, I'm staying by your side." She pushed the blankets back and swung her legs off the bed. She stood up shakily and took a couple of steps towards Shuuhei. Her legs buckled and she fell to the floor. Shuuhei was immediately next to her. She looked up at him with a serious face. "Shuuhei, I always want to stay by your side. I want to be with you through everything, good or bad. I just want to be with you. I…I love you," she told him. He sat in shocked silence. He had never in a million years imagined that his feelings would be returned. Hana clutched at his yukata. "Say something…"

"Hana…" He wrapped her in his arms, careful of both of their wounds. He moved his lips to her ear. "I love you, too," he whispered. He pulled back enough to look at her. Her smile was the brightest one he'd ever seen her wear and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. He had never seen her cry before.

"I'm so happy," she said, wiping her eyes with the arm that wasn't in a sling. Shuuhei smiled softly and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her good hand slid up into his hair. She parted her lips and Shuuhei's tongue slid between them. She let out a quiet moan as their tongues moved together. They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers. She placed a quick peck on his lips and giggled. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Many years later, Shuuhei was a lieutenant along with Hana and the three first years that had been with them on that day. Hana had been by his side the day he'd gotten promoted, just like she'd said. She'd been by his side as he struggled with his zanpakto. And now she was by his side as he dealt with his captain's betrayal. He had to take over for his captain and that put a lot of extra stress on him. She helped him with paperwork as much as she could. Some nights, the stress was almost too much.<p>

Shuuhei returned home from work one night and passed out after barely making it through the door. Hana rushed to him.

"Shuuhei! What's wrong?" she asked frantically. She turned him on his back and rested his head in her lap. "Speak to me," she said, slapping his cheek lightly. His eyes slowly opened.

"I'm okay," he answered weakly. He started to sit up.

"You should lie down!" Hana exclaimed.

"No. I have to prepare for the mission. I'm being sent to the World of the Living in a few days to battle the Arrancar," he said as he stood. He started to sway and Hana was instantly beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her shoulders. She led him to their bedroom and laid him in the futon. She knelt beside him and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up! There's no way I'm letting you leave this house until you're better!" Hana said firmly. Shuuhei stared up at his girlfriend.

"I don't have a choice." He tried to sit up but she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"No! I'm going to get a cool washcloth for your forehead so stay put." She stood up but stopped when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Just stay here. I don't want you to go," he told her, his cheeks turning pink. Whether it was the fever or what he said, she didn't know.

"I've got to cool you down somehow," she replied. He sat up and took off the top part of his shihaksho. Hana's cheeks heated up as she saw Shuuhei's bare chest. They'd been together for years, but the sight of his body still excited her.

"There. Now come here," he said, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and lay beside him. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, their interlocked hands resting between them.

"You're so hot," Hana told him. Shuuhei chuckled.

"Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself," he replied. She laughed.

"I meant your forehead." He pulled back and looked at her.

"So I'm not attractive anymore?" he asked. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, no matter how many years we're together, I will always find you attractive," she answered with a smile. He smiled back. Hana reached up with her free hand and gently ran her fingers over the three scars on his face. "It's been a long time, but I remember that day like it was yesterday," she murmured. He covered her hand with his own.

"That was the day you told me that you would stay by my side. Then, when we woke up in the hospital, you told me you loved me."

"And I've been by your side ever since. I always will be." Their lips met for a long, deep kiss.

"I love you, Hana," he said quietly.

"I love you, too, Shuuhei," she said back, just as quiet.

"I want to marry you." Hana's eyes widened. They had been together so long and Shuuhei had never mentioned marriage until right then.

"This isn't the fever talking, is it?" she asked carefully. He cupped her face in both hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm completely serious. I want to be eternally bound to you. I've been thinking about it for a long time, but with everything that's happened lately, I haven't exactly had much spare time. I didn't want to do it like this. I wanted-" Hana pressed a finger to his lips.

"This is perfect. I want to be your wife more than anything," she told him, beaming. He smiled, really truly smiled for the first time in a long time. Their lips met again and again, as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Right here by your side," they said together.


End file.
